User talk:Ebony Huo
Hiya~! I'm Jet~! For your Signature thing, have you tried the four tildes method? Like, just put ~ x4 or x3 after your message~ (For example, for me it'd look like ~~ 05:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) with 4 tildes Don't click the last tilde in that sig btw) On the other hand, if you want a custom signature, then there are a lot of ways you can do that (like, typically I use templates, because those are more convenient for me but in all honesty it depends on the user~) If ya want I can make you a signature~ Welcome to NC! If you need any help just drop me a message~ Oh, right~! Make sure to check your preferences first; Is there anything in the "Signature" box? Hi! I would love to make you a siggie, or if not there are many others who would as well. There is a button under Visual editor that says "signature". You might need to click the more sign(plus sign) to make it appear, but it's there. In order for your siggie to actually come up though, you'll first need to have someone make you one. If you'll tell me what you'd like your sig to look like, it'd be my pleasure. :) I'm glad you joined this wiki by the way, and I hope you have fun here! - Rainy Rainy User Talk Blog 14:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ey Whitefeather :) I see you've found NC~! I think you know I'm Firey c: I'd say all this welcome and all, but I think Rainy and Jet have done that and offered to make a signature for you so I'll just say a simple WELCOME TO NC RP WIKI :D and that you have a great time on here. If you have questions, feel free to ask me, Rainy, or Jet! [[User:Cchen3|'In 'some ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 15:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I think it's because you're using the Visual Editor (the new one) I don't think it lets you put your sig :o If you click the button, you'll see a "Classic Editor" that will allow you to put your signature :) [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 15:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for being unclear. There's an arrow button next to "edit" at the very top of the Join the Clan page, and for every page c: Normal users just edit the JTC page, so this should be your only concern not counting talk pages where you can just press "Leave a message" When you press the arrow button, a dropdown menu would appear, and press the one that says "Classic Editor". That will allow you to use your signature, or sign with four ~'s :) Hope that helped, and actually, you can RP when your cat is approved, so yes, you may RP :) That's what the Rules meant. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 16:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) On the top-right of your editor there should be a button that's either a downwards arrow or "more"~ Try clicking that? On the other hand, sure~! I'll work on it after I come back home from school, mmkai~? 8) Hey, I just wanted to say that we don't usually do the pics below the template, we put it on the template itself. Next time link the pic to your JTC form when you write the cat's form, and an admin will add it to the template of the cat :) Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 04:05, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Heya, how're ya doin~? I've finished a paler variant for your signature for darker-coloured wikis~! Pretty much it's just . P much, y' asked for four colours but with twelve letters the gradient wouldn't've been very aesthetic so like the pink and blue's at the front, purple and green's the shadow. To use it just enter two curly braces ("{ x2"), "Whitefeather09/Sig", then two closing braces ("} x2") I'm working on a darker version rn, so I'll get back to you on that~ 8) Yo, how're ya doin? Here's the darker variant~ Same template style of using it (curly braces x 2, Whitefeather09/DarkerSig, curly braces)~ It's still almost the same, tho, just Yeah Have a nice week~ Ahh, s'right, but it's Sig, not signature~ Since, like, the abbreviation's quicker to type than the whole word? Otherwise ye~ To use it with the four tildes method, you're goin to have to enter {x2 Whitefeather09/Sig }x2 into the signature section of the "My Preferences" tab underneath your name on the top-right hand corner~ Good job~! Altho, copy/pasting the entire code gets a little muddlin sometimes, 'specially when someone alters the whole page itself~ Maybe stick with just the template, or putting it in your ~x4 signature preference? Ahahaha, okay~ np` Actually about those photos, I think you should use the real pic, because if the dA isn't yours, we don't want to use it cause copyright and such Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 01:11, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay but the real pic of the cat would be preferable. And don't put it on the page yourself okay? I noticed you added it on Whitefeather, but that's not how you do it so it'd be better if you told an admin or included in your form so an admin can add the pic. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 01:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I only added the real pic, since two can be a hassle on the template c: Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 01:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC) HEY SO YOU'RE MY NEW FANGIRL PARTNER YOU ROCK :D Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 04:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Um sure, what do I need to do c: Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 23:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) okay Name: Firesong Description: Orange tabby she-cat with flaring amber eyes. She has white swirls in her fur and white rings on her tail as well as a white chest and underbelly and a white tip for her tail. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 23:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Okies, so I accepted Silentwind, but le Tanglu has a couple of questions: 1) Would he really be a warrior if he couldn't fight to save his life? Perhaps edit this. Say "he is not the best at fighting" or "he is better at hunting than fighting" or something like that. 2) Why is he called Silentkit? Odd name to be born with. Was it changed, or was there a reason? Explain this too. :) Sorry if I sound picky, but I'm getting a novel published soon and am learning to spot things like this. :P [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Done! [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:59, December 1, 2014 (UTC) We've already got a cat called Leaves, unfortunately, so you will have to change the name before I accept it. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) HI FEATHER!!!!!!!!!! YOUR HERE YAI WANNA RP NOW?????!!!!! ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ l can't rp today sorry I gtg. Maybe later or tomorrow ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ actually, oyasumi does exist; he's rped by another user. i guess he just doesn't have a page. ''oppose fate also, when you give me Riversong's pic, can you tell me how she died? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) oh lol it might have been clear, I probs skipped over it xD Do you have her picture? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay! Send it to me when its done and I'll put it on Riversong's page :) Loving you will be the last thing I do. 02:30, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll get it done but might be awhile, I need to do other things too ;) Loving you will be the last thing I do. 02:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I be done! I think it should automatically change your sig to it, though here's what it looks like: Enjoy and tell me if I did something wrong or you want to change it c: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 03:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome :) Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC) nice sig --☠ 16:14, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes. matt smith <3 --☠ 16:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC)